


they call it reckless love

by demauryss



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: And it's Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, and an echo too, and eliott knows all his shits, like the author, lucas is a little shit as usual, lucas is a touch deprived hoe, so much fluff it's sickening, soft boyfriends, there's a dishwasher, there's also this bet, they're idiots what can i say, yann reprises his role as lucas's therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demauryss/pseuds/demauryss
Summary: lately, lucas has been acting like a lost puppy, all cute and adorable, making eliott ache with the dire need of kissing him senseless - and inevitably loosing the bet.but eliott isn't anything if not resilient.or, you do stupid stuff for the ones you love.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	they call it reckless love

**Author's Note:**

> i had sudden inspiration for this after reading the gift of the magi. plus it's christmas soon so i wanted to write a christmas elu au. 
> 
> title from reckless love by bleachers
> 
> also posted on [tumblr](https://demauryss.tumblr.com/tagged/reckless%20love)  
> happy reading!!

it begins on a friday.

it's lucas's turn to wash the dishes. eliott sits by the small fire in the living room, reading something by _t s eliot_. lucas can see the back of his head peeking over the couch whenever he pokes his head in the living room to let eliott know _how cold the water is_ or _how his fingers have turned purple_ or _how he can't even feel his hands anymore._

"you're just a baby," eliott says every time, without taking his eyes off the book, and it only makes lucas huff out in annoyance (but also love for his endearing boyfriend) - and without much ado, lucas turns back to the kitchen, grudgingly bringing his hands under the stream of the deathly cold water. 

eliott will warm them up later, and then he'll see.

"eliott?" he calls out loudly, and waits for eliott's socked feet to move against the floor. moments later there's another person behind him, reaching into the cupboard above lucas's head to take out two cups. his hip bump lucas's, and the smaller boy lets out a giggle.

"what if we get a dishwasher as a christmas present for me?" and as he says this, lucas tries to widen his eyes as much as he can, so eliott will feel pressured to say yes. eliott stops filling the kettle with water to look at him, takes a minute long look at his eyes, grins widely, and then as if to say what has he gotten himself into, shakes his head.

"lucas, we're not getting a dishwasher. they've scared me for eternity."

lucas huffs out, shaking the water and the soap from his hands before perching them up on his waist to appear threatening, which has the same effect as a gnome standing with a spoon, "eliott, that dishwasher hadn't been used in years! plus, we don't even have spiders in our home, how will they get inside it?"

but eliott sighs, places the switch of the kettle in the socket. then he turns to lucas, eyes wide like lucas had been trying to achieve, "you never know, lucas."

it's another failed agreement, and he really loves eliott, so lucas gives in. tonight, he does.

**

that night lucas sees a spider crawling up the wall in the bathroom in front of him. eliott, though frozen with fear, somehow lets the spider out from the window. and then with the determination of isaac newton determining gravity, turns to lucas, who's hidden himself behind eliott's tall frame.

"see that was what i was talking about," eliott grins, fear all gone. lucas only splashes him with water- a _little_ water.

**

it's friday again a week later, and eliott's doing the dishes. he hums a quite tune to himself as lucas makes both of them hot chocolate. the winter has increased in intensity, and lucas can see precipitation in the windows whenever it starts to get dark. 

eliott then leads them to the fire place, and the both sit with their backs against the couch and their legs intertwined. lucas finds a way to rest his head on eliott's chest, the quiet beat of his heart offering a nice melody to lucas's ears for falling asleep.

flames heat around him, and he nearly does fall asleep before eliott's voice yank him out of the darkness settling around him.

"baby?" eliott's lips brush the top of his head, muffled by lucas's hair and the flames licking up the wood in front of them. lucas hums quietly without opening his eyes, nuzzling his face in the crook of eliott's arms wrapped around a little under lucas's neck.

lucas places a small kiss there.

"remember when we went shopping for christmas presents and i wandered off for some time?" lucas nods in affirmation, eliott continues, "i came across an echo, and baby, can we please get it as a christmas present for me?"

and that statement is highly familiar. lucas pops open one eye, and then the other. eliott's looking at him with the same look lucas uses to get him to agree to stuff. lucas sits up, now separated from eliott, and fixes him with a certain look.

"those things are really creepy eliott. i- i'm scared of them like you're scared of the dishwasher."

and it has eliott's ears turning, his mouth set in a line in determination, "okay, then what if we make a deal?"

lucas turns, confused, "a deal?"

"yes, a deal but more like a bet. if you win we'll get a dishwasher, and if i win, i'll get an echo. sounds good?"

that's promising, so lucas nods, "okay, what are the rules then?"

and eliott - that giraffe smirks like he's come with a plan to defeat thanos. he leans in closer to lucas, and lucas sees the wicked glint in eliott's eyes. and by experience lucas knows it's never good.

"no kissing each other for three days. whoever gives in, loses."

that fucker. lucas almost makes a sound of protest. it's unfair, because lucas can't resist eliott, let alone restrain himself for kissing him. it's unfair because eliott _knows_ it.

"and that includes touching as well. no hugging, no kissing, anywhere."

eliott smirks, because he knows lucas is actually a koala who needs to be touching eliott in some way to function through the day. he has troubles in his classes being away from eliott, can't go one hour without kissing him. how is he supposed to spend seventy-two hours without getting a hug or kiss from eliott?

but the prospect of the dishwasher and saving his fingers from numbing cold sounds too good to refuse. and besides, he can make up for the kisses later.

so lucas being the absolute shit he is, agrees.

"i agree to your terms, monsieur demaury."

eliott's eyebrows shoot up when he sees lucas isn't backing down, "you're sure? do you think you can make it through three days without any contact with me?"

eliott grins, a wicked glint to his eyes, mouth suddenly inviting to lucas. he shakes his head, grinning up at eliott, "i will, thank you. besides, you aren't any special, eliott. get over yourself."

eliott's grin widens, if it's any possible. lucas can see the flickering shadows of the flames in the fire place dancing on eliott's face, and lucas curls his hands in fists. he has a bet to win.

"in that case, it's on, monsieur lallemant."

**

that night, lucas builds a wall of pillows between them as they turn to bed. eliott laughs loudly when he sees lucas's body laid at the farthest corner of the bed, back towards eliott.

"you sure you won't get cold?" eliott asks, smile evident in his voice, "we can cuddle if you want. i know how much you love cuddling me."

it's true to the ultimate degree, lucas loves eliott's cuddles. but tonight, he isn't giving in. and neither he is letting eliott have the satisfaction, "i love you eliott, but please, fuck off."

lucas's voice is muffled by the pillow he's using as a makeshift eliott, though it isn't as warm as him. he has a bet to win, and an eliott to prove marginally wrong. eliott's laughing again, turning off the lamp by his side, "i love you too, baby."

**

on saturday, eliott wakes up cold and with no arms around his waist or small puffs of air warming up his backside. light streams in through the curtains lucas must have kept open. and when eliott turns around, there's even no lucas peering up at him behind the pillow wall between them too.

eliott shakes his head, feet touching the cold floor as he makes his way over to the kitchen. lucas sits there, sipping his tea, light dancing on his skin in golden circles.

"good morning," he chirps brightly, looking up at eliott, the blue of his eyes more prominent under the stream of light falling in through the window in the kitchen, "did you sleep well?"

and lucas.....he looks quite happy for someone who just woke up without any cuddles or kisses. eliott knows it has something to do with the way eliott kisses lucas the first thing in the morning, and how eliott's sappy ass has let slip countless times that it comforts him knowing lucas is still there, and the same lucas is now using his weakness against him - in a way that lucas knows eliott can't resist him too.

eliott nods, a smile pulling up. it's convincing enough, for lucas momentarily glances down at eliott's lips. score.

"good." lucas stands up, only in his shirt and boxers which are hidden by the hem of the shirt. it seems to taunt eliott when lucas walks to where he's standing, "i made you tea. now, i'm gonna go shower."

and lucas stretches when he's just near eliott. his shirt rides up, exposing his waist and the low dip his hips make before disappearing under his boxers. eliott's eyes follow the line of the skin exposed, before he quickly snaps them up to look at lucas, who isn't looking at him, but a smirk is playing on his lips nonetheless.

that little shit.

lucas saunters away, an extra sway to his hips. eliott watches the cup of tea placed at the shelf, now cold as the realization of what he's gotten himself into runs through his blood.

hopefully his own plan won't bite him in the ass. hopefully.

**

**@ shut Up basile**

 **yann:** you guys up for a game night?

 **bas:** if you're promising food and alcohol, then sure, i'm in

 **arthur:** of course yann

 **lucas:** i don't feel like it boys

 **yann:** whyyy? you can bring eliott. we promise we won't complain if all you do is be all gross and cute

 **lucas:**.......

 **lucas:** eliott and i made a bet

 **bas:** a bet?

 **lucas:** yes. a way to decide what we're gonna get for christmas 

**arthur:**???

 **yann:** stop being vague you idiot

 **lucas:** you see, i wanted a dishwasher, eliott wanted an echo. so we decided whoever hugs or kisses the other first loses

 **yann:** damn.... how the hell are you holding up?

 **bas:** ^ yeah we know you need to be attached to eliott's back to function

 **lucas:** shut up you guys. just wait and see, i'm gonna win

 **arthur:**....in your sleep, you forgot in your sleep

_lucas has left the chat ___

**yann:** but what about the game night?

**

lucas works on the assignment he's got to complete during the break. he has finished half of them when there's a commotion outside, and eliott's curses fill the silent air lucas has gotten used to.

"what happened?"

he calls from the couch, craning his neck to watch eliott coming out of the kitchen. he's making lunch, since they both stay in on saturdays. eliott emerges out, holding his thumb up for lucas to see.

"i had an accident."

lucas walks over to eliott, a thin line of blood gathered on the tip of eliott's thumb. eliott grimaces, and lucas knows it's because he feels dizzy even at the sight of blood. eliott's lips turn downwards, a pout coming to rest over them, "will you kiss it better?"

lucas steps forward, bringing his hands up - then, and then he understands eliott's strategy, "eliott you dipshit!" he shouts, faux angry and bemused, "is this even real blood or ketchup?"

lucas grumbles, walking into the kitchen. eliott follows suit, "it's really a cut baby, i swear. i wanted to use it to my advantage, that's it."

lucas takes out the first aid kit, slamming on the kitchen counter. "well, you fail. i'm not giving in just yet."

and eliott smiles, eyes crinkled, laugh lines prominent, "i know, baby."

**

that night, lucas makes the dinner. eliott puts up a black and white movie which they both watch in silence. it isn't unusual, the silence which surrounds them. the only difference is the lack of touching bodies and their wandering hands and sloppy kisses. but it's fine. because lucas isn't backing down. and neither is eliott.

there's a wall of pillow again waiting for eliott when he comes out of the bedroom. he smiles, mutters a quiet good night before turning off the light and laying down on his side of the bed. 

(and if, at some hour after midnight, one of them does feel hands crawling around his waist and legs intertwining with his own, he doesn't say anything.)

**

it's sunday when chaos ensues. 

eliott awakes again with no warmth around him. but this time he's determined to establish the upper hand. he goes out to see lucas watching some documentary about apes on the tv, and when he turns towards him, there's a glint to his eyes that was never there before.

"good morning," eliott's voice is hoarse but sweet, inviting even. lucas glances down momentarily, then nods before smiling and turning towards the tv. eliott takes steps before he's sitting beside lucas, hands itching with a feeling he's learning to control, heart beating unbelievably fast. it's as if they've reverted back to the time before they started dating, when there were too many lingering glances and quiet moments and amidst of it all, the pressing need to be close to each other.

eliott knows it's the time for the withdrawal to kick in.

lucas gets up from the couch, fixing the hoodie which slips from his shoulder. eliott takes a look. lucas is in a hoodie eliott has a vague memory of being his, before he gave it to lucas and never got it back when they hadn't moved in together.

now the hoodie rests limply against lucas's small body, sleeves bunched up at the wrists, the material swallowing all of lucas with the way it's so big on him.

eliott makes a strange noise in his throat which gets lucas's attention. he turns around to see the taller boy, hands curled in fists due to the pain of resisting, mouth set in a thin line.

"you're so fucking stubborn, lucas," eliott grumbles, "this bet is gonna be the death of me."

lucas only grins sleepily, arms wrapping around his own body, "you should have thought about it before, eliott. it's your fault that i'm doing this."

eliott feels his stomach in knots. it's either his sanity or the echo. lately, lucas has been acting like a lost puppy, all cute and adorable, making eliott ache with the dire need of kissing him senseless - and inevitably loosing the bet.

but eliott isn't anything if not resilient.

"now stop brooding," lucas says, turning towards their room, "we promised to have breakfast with the boys."

**

it's close to eleven when they reach the cafe. they are ten minutes late, thanks to eliott's slow ass and his need to have his hair perfect with gross amount of gel in it.

"hope your hair's ready to receive the shit the boys are gonna give us." lucas grumbles, reminding eliott of the umpteenth time why they had gotten late. he can see basile's curly hair when they enter the cafe, the aroma of chocolate and freshly ground coffee beans doing little to calm him down. he's gotten quite agitated and frustrated keeping up with his persona of not being bothered by eliott into kissing him when he does useless cute shit - like poke his tongue out between his lips when he's concentrating, or the endearing shoulder shrug thing, like he does now when they reach the booth and the boys shout, exasperated.

"finally," basile sighs, picking up the menu and giving it a read, "i was certain you guys were in an alley sucking each other's faces off."

and eliott turns to lucas, smiling ear to ear, "that's a nice proposition, don't you think?"

lucas rolls his eyes, sliding in the booth next to yann. he has warned the guys earlier for not letting eliott know that they knew about the bet. eliott slides in next to him, keeping a safe distance, but not safe enough for lucas can still feel the heat radiating from his body. 

one day, lucas reminds himself, only a little over a day is left. lucas can control himself.

the air gets filled with the chatter from the boys as they eat their breakfast. lucas orders pancakes. eliott's fancy ass orders blueberry and cinnamon toast. they joke around, frequently reminding basile to shut his mouth while eating.

lucas takes his time to think over things. the bet. is the dishwasher more important than the wellbeing of his heart? because he knows if he goes a little more without touching eliott in any way he would literally explode like a balloon filled with too much air. 

and eliott — he seems barely affected while lucas is losing his mind. there was a moment this morning when lucas had purposely worn his hoodie, and when he thought eliott might cave in. but he's been awfully neutral after that, and even before that. for a person as tactile as eliott, lucas wonders how he's holding up. how is his control not withering away.

but then he thinks he's got more self control than lucas gives him credit for.

and then it's hardly subtle, but lucas feels eliott's leg against his, thighs touching together. lucas takes a long gulp of his tea, looking at eliott from the corner of his eye to see him immersed in a debate with arthur. 

his skin starts burning from where it's pressed up against eliott's, tingles shooting up the entire area. his touch deprived self chooses the exact moment to remind him how much he's missed eliott's touch these past few days.

it's probable that he might win the bet. but it's fucking definite that he'll lose his brain in the process.

**

"how's the bet?" yann asks when they're taking a walk in the park. arthur, basile and eliott are playing football with some high school kids, and lucas sits, watching the boys play around, before yann pulls him away for an episode of a weekly therapy session with cazas.

"horrible," lucas says, playing with a stone in the path with his shoes.

"did you lose already?"

"no, not that horrible." lucas shakes his head, "i'm just - sometimes i wonder whether a dishwasher and an echo worth worth all of this torture. but then i think - of fucking course it is. eliott's a competitive dweeb, and it's proving a lot harder to get him to give in."

yann shakes his head at lucas's stupidity, hurling a stone in the lake where a flock of birds has gathered to drink water, "you're a dumbass."

"i know," lucas sighs, "but it's been helpful for a change. you see, i used to be attached to eliott's hip all the time. i've made sense of this only now, and i don't know whether eliott thinks this or not, but i feel i was suffocating him. he needs his space too, you know. so this bet has also helped me realize the importance of space in a relationship."

yann wipes an invisible tear from his eyes, "my lulu has grown up. but seriously, it's good that you're realizing the important stuff concerning a relationship. and if you ask me, i don't think you can suffocate him, ever. he loves you so much it's impossible he'll ever get tired of you. and you do stupid stuff for the ones you love, i'm sure eliott's the same."

lucas ponders for a minute, hands ripping a wisp of brown grass and tearing it in half. lucas remembers eliott waking up with him at ungodly hours whenever he falls sick; always making sure he's had a proper lunch whenever eliott's busy during the day and can't make it out of class; making lucas tea without him asking to; always knowing when to push lucas to tell what's bothering him and when to step aside and give lucas space till he's ready to talk.

"i'm fucked yann," lucas groans, head falling into his hands, "come on, i've got some stupid stuff to do for the person i love."

yann grins from ear to ear, and within a minute he's said goodbye to the three grown ups acting like kids, yann making an excuse for lucas's sake that he's got to help yann shopping for presents, just so eliott won't suspect a thing.

"no goodbye kiss?" eliott asks, all soft and cuddly. lucas has to physically stop himself from attacking eliott, thinking _soon_ and flipping eliott off, "not yet, but i love you."

eliott mouths the words back with a _baby_ at the end, knowing how crazy lucas gets hearing that name. yann drags lucas away from the park, and with the determination eliott had shown while making the bet, lucas draws away the money he swore he was never going to need, lets yann drags him some more, and comes home with a package not worth than staying away from eliott.

**

eliott's lighting up a candle when the door opens and shuts close. he hears some ruffling, probably lucas taking away his shoes and jacket.

"eliott you home?"

"in here," eliott calls from the living room, a table with food set in the middle, a candle the only source of light in the dim living room. it's about six, night has already fallen outside. lucas walks into the living room, and eliott has to strain his eyes to look properly.

"what's all of this?" lucas's voice is small as eliott walks over to him standing at the entrance. eliott's stomach turns in knots, "a little surprise for you."

and it's when he turns on the flashlight on his phone that he really sees lucas holding a wrapped box. "did yann give you that?"

lucas had gone shopping with yann, so it seems fitting that he comes home with a present from him. but lucas shakes his head rapidly, looking down for a moment before meeting eliott's eyes.

"a little surprise for you, too."

eliott's confused, but he takes the package from lucas's hands. they walk over to the table eliott's set up, the food all inviting. it pulls a thought in lucas's mind that he voices out, "did you make all of this?"

"arthur and bas helped," eliott grins before plopping down and tearing open the package. what little resolve eliott's left with melts like the fucking candle lit up in front of him.

"lucas..." there's something caught in his throat, a tremor in his hands. he carefully takes the echo out of the box it's placed in, the small sphere resting against his hands, "what-"

"i love you," lucas beats him, "and i fear i might combust if we'd keep this bet on for another day."

eliott, still shocked, rounds the table and takes lucas to the floor with him, the smaller boy's giggles dying down as soon as eliott's lips cover lucas's. eliott doesn't know who sighs first, him or lucas, but he knows the way his heart starts plummeting that it's fucking time.

lucas pulls at his hair, fingers buried in the long strands which still have a bit of gel left in them. lucas bites at eliott's lips, nose nudging against his. eliott knows he's making for the two days they spent in pure agony, but eliott has a thing to ask and do first.

he pulls away as lucas lets out a whine, using his hands to pull eliott back. he laughs, placing a chaste kiss on lucas's lips, hands on both sides of lucas's head to support himself up, "what changed your mind?"

lucas plays with a strand of eliott's hair, eyes wide and blue, "i had yann try out his therapy skills on me. and- and even before that, you won."

eliott's eyebrows shoot up, "how did i win?"

lucas turns red. it's too dark to see, but eliott knows he does for the way he closes his eyes and a shy smile appears on his lips, "it was cold - i was cold last night and i snuggled into you?"

it comes out as a question, a slight giggle at the end. eliott's heart skips a beat. he leans down to bite playfully at lucas's lips, "so if yann hadn't talked to you, were you going to cheat your way through this bet?"

lucas laughs, hitting eliott's chest, "shut up! i know that you were awake."

and eliott has to stop from flinging himself on lucas. he still has a thing to do first. eliott buries his face in lucas's neck, biting gently. lucas sighs, wrapping his hands around eliott's neck, one resting on his face.

"i've got you something too. come with me."

eliott takes lucas's hand, leading him to the kitchen, where, sure enough, a small dishwasher stands under the shelf. eliott feels his hand getting squeezed, he squeezes back. 

if lucas calls him an idiot, it doesn't stop him from wrapping his arms around lucas's waist, bending down enough to catch his lips with his own. lucas now tastes distinctly of a faraway dream eliott had as a child, of sunshine and sweetness. 

lucas demands entrance to eliott's mouth, which he gives readily. there's no deadline now, as their dinner gets cold but their hunger gets satisfied by languid kisses and wandering hands.

and if eliott whines about lucas's short stature - and places him on the counter for easy access to his lips - lucas doesn't complain.

**

that night, as two boys collapse in each other's arms in a parisian apartment on a winter night - a dishwasher and an echo sit, wondering if love is worth all of the stupid stuff it compels one to do.

and as the rain platters against the window - and as eliott leaves lucas shuddering for breath while at the same time being its source - lucas comes to a conclusion.

of course it is.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[demauryss](https://demauryss.tumblr.com)


End file.
